prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Glory Days
Glory Days was a duet performed by Hina Miyazaki and Runa Suzuki. After Runa graduated from Prism Mates and Hina moved to Prizmmy, the song was made a solo performed by Sana Ishii. Hina Runa Lyrics |-|Romaji= Glory Days ima yubi wo nurashite suteeji no tobira wo akeyou daredatte saishou wa kowai kedo Growing Up! Zutto omoi egaite tatte koudou shinakya hajimanai Yumemiru dake no shoujo nante imadoki jidaiokure Sou yo jikan wa matte kunai easy mode nante kekkyoku doko sagashi tatte aru wake nai nda Nando mo tsumadzuite soredemo ippo fumidashite Takai kabe ni butsukatte sore demo shigami tsuite `Douse muri' tte kotoba yori `genkai' nante kotoba yori Honno sukoshi no kanousei ni subete o kakeru no We can do it! tada we can do it! tada we can do it! tada we can do it! Glory Days ima yubi wo nurashite suteeji no tobira wo akeyou Nigenai kakugo yume no kakera Bringing up! Shining days akogareta sekai wa itsu datte haruka tooi kedo Kizutsuita bun dake kagayaite Growing Up! Oikaketa sono senaka mabushi sugite oitsukenakute ganbatta furi bakka kidzuitara umaku natte ita Sou yatte amayakashite puraido mamotta tsumori demo kuyashikute munashikute sonna jibun ga kirai datta Akiramenai yuuki chikara ni kaetara Dreams come true!! hora dreams come true!! hora dreams come true!! hora dreams come true!! Only days nidoto nai shunkan kurikaeshi itsuka tadori tsuku eikou no sono saki mezashite Never Give Up! Glory Days ima yubi wo nurashite suteeji no tobira wo akeyou Nigenai kakugo yume no kakera Bringing up! Shining days akogareta sekai wa itsu datte haruka tooi kedo Kizutsuita bun dake kagayaite Growing Up! |-|Kanji= Glory days 今 指を鳴らして 人生(ステージ)のトビラを開けよう 誰だって最初は怖いけど Growing up!! ずっと思い描いてたって 行動しなきゃ始まんない 夢見るだけの少女なんて 今どき時代遅れ そうよ時間は待ってくんない イージーモードなんて結局 どこ探したって あるわけないんだ 何度もつまづいて それでも一歩踏み出して 高い壁にぶつかって それでもしがみついて 「どうせ無理」って言葉より 「限界」なんて言葉より ほんの少しの可能性に 全てを 賭けるの We can do it!! ただWe can do it!! ただWe can do it!! ただWe can do it!! Glory days 今 指を鳴らして 人生(ステージ)のトビラを開けよう 逃げない覚悟 夢のカケラ Bringing up!! Shining days 憧れた世界は いつだって 遥か遠いけど 傷ついたぶんだけ輝いて Growing up!! 追いかけた その背中 眩しすぎて追いつけなくて 頑張った ふりばっか 気付いたら上手くなっていた そうやって 甘やかして プライド守ったつもりでも 悔しくて 虚しくて そんな自分がキライだった 諦めない勇気 チカラに変えたら Dreams come true!! ほらDreams come true!! ほらDreams come true!! ほらDreams come true!! Only days 二度とない瞬間 繰り返し いつか辿り着く 栄光のその先 目指して Never give up!! Glory days 今 指を鳴らして 人生(ステージ)のトビラを開けよう 逃げない覚悟 夢のカケラ Bringing up!! Shining days 憧れた世界は いつだって 遥か遠いけど 傷ついたぶんだけ輝いて Growing up!! |-|English= Glory days, This finger is now going to ring it out It will open up the stage door of life Anyone can be scared of it at first Growing up! These days, a girl to have a dream is very outdated I always thought about it and I never started any action That's right, I won't wait for time After all, we're all in easy mode Where are you looking It's not over there I may stumble again and again but I will still go forward one step at a time I may collide against a high wall, but I will still hold on Even if there's little possibility I will bet my all even if you say words like "impossible" or "limit" We can do it! only we can do it! only we can do it! only we can do it! Glory days, This finger is now going to ring it out It will open up the door of life I will make a resolution to not run from the fragments of dreams Bringing up! Shining days, the world I admire is always so far away but I must get hurt to shine brighter Growing Up! I chase it from behind but it's too bright, I can't keep up If you notice that you should work harder You will become more skillful I felt angry and empty and disappointed of myself When I pampered myself to protect my pride If you have a never giving up courage, you have the power to change Dreams come true! See, dreams come true! See, dreams come true! See, dreams come true! Only days, this moment won't come back Even if one day this moment repeats aim beyond the glory Never give up! Glory days, This finger is now going to ring it out It will open up the door of life I will make a resolution to not run from the fragments of dreams Bringing up! Shining days, the world I admire is always so far away but I must get hurt to shine brighter Growing Up! Trivia